The present invention relates to an apparatus for compressing a plurality of cigarettes which are stacked prior to packaging thereof.
After 20 cigarettes have been stacked into a cigarette bundle comprising, for example, 7, 6 and 7 cigarettes at lower, intermediate and upper stairs respectively, the cigarette bundle is inserted into from one end a rectangular arbor having opposite open ends which will be used as a core member in forming a double layered package including aluminum foil and package sheet, so that the cigarette bundle is housed in the package and is projected from the other end of the arbor. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for slightly compressing the cigarette bundle at all the sides thereof prior to the insertion of the cigarette bundle for making the bundle insertion easier.
Such type of conventional apparatus comprises a pair of L-shaped compression members in which only a short segment extending in an axial direction of a continuously rotatable drum being disposed in an opposite manner so that a compression pocket having opposite open ends is formed and moving means for relatively moving the pair of the L-shaped compression members parallel to each other and at an angle relative to the radial line of the drum by means of a lever-link combination system for changing the size of the compression pocket, whereby compression of the cigarette bundles is accomplished as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Post-Examination Publication No. 47-23400. However, the fact that the means for moving the L-shaped compression members is arranged so that it is close to the axis of the drum and is surrounded by peripheral mechanisms causes troubles in adjustment and maintenance work of the cigarette packing machine, resulting in low efficiency of the work and necessitates a more space where the moving means is installed.
Since the short segment of the L-shaped compression member is retractably arranged, finely divided particles which have been formed from the cigarette etc. will readily invade into the slide portion, resulting in troubles in compression performance and, in turn, damage to the cigarettes.